


We Own the Night

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drug Mentions, Implied Character Death, Semi-Tri compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: You're high, as high as you had been in your youth.And you know the crash is coming.





	We Own the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work, listening to "We Own the Night" by Dance Gavin Dance
> 
> Enjoy!

The lights and the noises is what captures your interest as you move among the dancers.

The start and end of the night press of people always catches you off-guard as you pass from one person to another.

Nothing is left.

That’s all you can think as you take a breath and you lose yourself in the feeling.

From one moment to the next, you can’t keep track and you always come away, breathless and feeling as if you were at the highest of the roller coaster, with nothing to catch yourself as you tumble.

And even in the tumbling, you find yourself exhilarated.

In your younger years, though to be fair twenty one is not old at all, you had found the height of your endurance. The moment where your life had peaked. And it had only been at the tender age of eight.

Back then, you didn’t know what drugs would do to make you high but you knew the thrill of the digital world.

The thrill of battles and fighting, even if you had been afraid back then.

Looking back, it was the most wondrous thing you could have been through.

The others put it all past them, even after what happened when you were eleven. They had come around, if only to help the new kids. And you had found an addiction you didn’t know you had needed.

And, when the incident with Meicoomon had taken place, you had been beside yourself.

And that was the high you were chasing now as you let out a huff, the colors of the club bleeding into each other.

This high though was to try and forget the painful reminder. The missing children posters of your friends. The four that the digital world had swallowed whole and refused to spit out.

The guilt that festered inside of you, for having not noticed that they were gone in the first place.

And, only when you were too far gone, would you be able to hear them. It gripped your heart and held you still, in times such as these.

The edge was wearing off and it was starting to come crash down and you knew that you would not have enough to get you through the next day.

Or the days that followed.

You would be just another used up shell, remembering and chasing a high that you could not obtain. Not now, with all of your money gone.

And, as the colors split and reformed before you, you would start to hear _them_ again, the voices of the dead, of the lost. Those that you failed.

You reached your hand out, letting out a painful cry as it fell flat against a wall. You had left the bar behind, found a place that you could just sit and mourn the loss.

And it was here that the ghosts found you, plagued you, screamed at you.

And it was here that you were offered a hit, a hit of something you hadn’t tried before. A hit that had you spiraling, up and down, faster and further than you had gone before.

And it was there you felt at the top, the highest you could go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_”The body of world renowned author, Takaishi Takeru, was found today at the back of one of Los Angeles’s nightclubs. As of now, it is an open investigation as to whether the young man was murdered or died of drug overdose. More at…”_

The tv clicked off, the watcher standing from their seat.

Hikari let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Her phone was held loosely in one hand, the tv remote in the other.

“Takeru, what have you done?” she whispered, answering the call as the phone began to ring.


End file.
